The Risky Rockers, Luna's Journey
by LittleMissFlowerCakes
Summary: Luna's now the lead singer of her own band. Will the band be able to get to the top of the charts, or fall right to the bottom? She'll meet new friends, new Pokémon and new loves. Will she ever be able to forget her horrible past or will it keep coming back to haunt her? I hope you enjoy this story and tell me what you think in the reviews :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever but I've had like a million pieces of homework and I've been feeling really sick so yeah xD This is the first ever chapter of "The Risky Rockers, Luna's Journey" It's an OC fanfic but it will have Pokémon in It to so look forward to that! I'm sorry to say that I'm going to put "Pokémon Truth or Dare" on hold until I've got my other story and this story sorted out so yeah. Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

_**Slanted Writing **_**- Flashback and or dream **

* * *

It was a warm sunny day and little girl with short, light brown hair was swinging happily on the swings with her dad pushing her. "Daddy can you push me higher please?" she asked innocently smiling a sugary sweet smile

"Ok but only because it's your birthday," he replied starting to push her higher

"Be careful you two, I don't want my precious little girl hurting herslef on her birthday," said Luna's mother putting her hands on her hips, her loyal Pokemon Clefable did the same.

You've probably already guessed that it's Luna's birthday, her fifth birthday to be exact. Today Luna and her family were at the park and after they had their picnic here they were going to go home and watch Luna's favourite movie "Rocking it up". Luna knew every lyric of every song and she knew pretty much all the dance moves, she always told her parents that she was going to be a rockstar and she would buy them a enormous mansion. Everything was perfect, but Luna didn't know her life was going to change.

"Luna would you like a sandwich?" asked her dad holding up a jam sandwich, Luna's favourite.

"Yes please!" Luna took the sandwich and ate it all up, levaing half of the jam all around her face.

"Oh Luna what are we going to do with you?" her mum chuckled and wiped her daughter's face

"Well I think it's time we go home," Luna's dad said packing up all their picnic items and putting them into the car. "O lets go,"

The drive wasn't too long but Luna did fall asleep. Everything was peaceful until... The scream. The scream that woke her up, the scream that scared her half to death. It was her mother's scream.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Luna's dad shouted getting ready to fight

"I think I will hurt her, I told you I would get revenge and I'm getting it," the stranger smirked evilly pulling out a knife.

"Mummy!" Luna screamed trying to get out of the car

"Luna stay in the car and don't look!" her dad ordered

She got in the car, what was going to happen to her mum? That man didn't look friendly, she didn't want her mum to leave her. Her mum couldn't leave her, it was her mum! She was always so friendly and kind to everyone and she was the best cook, she would make delicous chocolate cakes and let Luna lick the bowl. She couldn't leave, she just couldn't. She did.

"Mary!" Luna's dad screamed starting to cry he lunged towards the man but he dodged and ran away

"Daddy is mummy ok?" Luna asked starting to cry, she didn't wait for her dad to answer she look out the window and saw her mum. Dead.

"Mummy!" she scream crying harder and harder "Daddy I'm scared!"

"I am to Luna, I am to,"

* * *

A girl around about the age of 16 with long, straight blue hair had just woken up from her sleep. "I can't believe I keep having that dream," she mumbled to herself "It's like my mind keeps re-playing it all the time," she quickly got dressed into a black hoodie, black leggings, black boots and her favourite black beanie.

"Luna breakfats is ready," her dad yelled from the kitchen

"Coming," she sighed and walked downstairs into the kitchen where her dad had prepared her some toast "Thanks, I'll eat this on the way to school,"

"Ok, be safe," he said giving her quick kiss on the cheek

"I will," she replied walking out the door "Come on Gallade lets go,"

Gallade was her first Pokemon. Usually people would start with the starters from their own region but Luna didn't. She met gallade when she was 10, well he wasn't a Gallade then he was a little Ralts. Little but very strong and he took a liking to Luna and she took a liking to him. As she was casually walking along Gallade pointed to someone running in their direction. Running straight for them. "Gallade use Physic," she commanded calmy. The person was lifted up in the air and brought to them safely.

"Well ermm thank you Luna," the man said out of breath

"Mr Wallace what are you even doing running towards me like that?" Luna asked getting annoyed

"Well Luna as you know I am your music teacher and I think you would be perfect for my idea," Mr Wallace replied

"What idea?" Luna questioned not at all interested

"Well I think you would be perfect for the school band!" Luna's jaw dropped "The school band will be singing old folk songs and some 80's disco music,"

"No, I'm not going to be seen in some nerdy school band so you can forget about the idea," she said coldly "Come on Gallade lets go,"

Mr Wallace just stood there amazed she didn't take the offer. She certainly wasn't the nicest student he had ever taught but she sure was the best. She was amazing at music and he knew she would go far with her voice.

* * *

**Well that's done, finally. Anyway if you're confused who Mr Wallace is he's Wallace from the Pokemon show. You know the master co-ordinator, pretty famous that one? I'm sorry abotu having to put "Pokemon Truth or Dare" on hold I just need to get these stories sorted out. Hoped you enjoyed it :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! I'm back and ready to write! I think people are starting to like this story, I was worried because I thought people would hate it and post comments saying "RAA OC'S SUCK MEH YOU IDOT" blah blah blah xD Now I need a cover image for this story so if you have an image could you send it to me please :D On with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Pokémon or the song "Still Into You" by Paramore. If I did own Pokémon well lets just say a lot of shipping would be happening there...**

* * *

As Luna and Gallade approached the school the local know it all Max walked up to them and said with his usual voice, "Luna you do know you have to put your Pokémon in it's Pokeball before you enter the school gates don't you?"

"Yes I know that Max and I was going to so if you would please get the hell away from me I'll do it now," Luna said coldly while glaring at Max with her fiery eyes

"Ok Luna sorry!" Max ran off tripping over a rock

"Sorry about this Gallade," Luna patted Gallade on the head and returned him to his Pokeball

She casually walked into the gates not bothering to pay attention to the people around her. Someone came running towards her, she tried screaming to stop them however they didn't listen and fell right on top of her.

"Well I'm glad I got this nice comfy pillow to land on," the boy said happily

"I'm not a pillow I'm a person now get off of me!" Luna shouted pushing the boy off of her, she already was in a bad mood but he had just pushed her over the edge

"Sorry about that, I'm Frankie by the way nice to meet you," he replied scratching the back off his head

"I'm Luna," she said storming off

"I guess she's not the friendliest of people," Frankie pondered to himself

Frankie had jet black hair which completely covered one of his sky blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue jumper with skinny jeans and blue vans. He watched Luna walk off, she seemed so unhappy but it couldn't be because of him it had to be because of something else.

* * *

Luna wandered into her music classroom glaring at anyone who even looked at her. There was only one seat left. Next to her. Flower. Flower's the nicest person in the world, she seems really kind and caring but she's got a very short temper so if you get on her bad side you better watch out. She has longish brown hair and dark hazel brown eyes, she was wearing a white summer dress with light blue kicks and a light blue flower head band. "Hi Luna, how are you?" Flower asked happily smiling at Luna

"I'm fine," Luna replied putting her headphones in

"Hey so I heard you didn't take the offer to be in the school band," Flower said shocked

"I didn't want to be part of some nerdy school band and would you please just shut up," Luna said coldly

"FINE!" Flower screamed slamming her hands on the table

The lesson went on without Flower or Luna talking to each other and when Mr Wallace came over to sort it out they would just both look away and pretend he wasn't even there. Luna just sat there bored out of her mind so she decided to play a little prank of Flower but what she didn't know was that Flower was already planning to play the prank on her.

"Time for a bit of fun," Luna smirked sticking a sign saying 'Kick me' on Flower's back. Luna turned away pleased with what she had done

"Luna my dear time for a little bit of a game," Flower whispered menacingly sticking a sign that also said 'Kick me' on Luna's back

"Luna, Flower please could you remove those childish signs from each other's backs," Mr Wallace said not amused

"Wait but what si-," Luna and Flower said, they then looked at their backs

"I hate you Luna!"

"I hate you Flower!"

* * *

**Time Skip to the End of the Day**

"Come on out Gallade," Luna said smiling and patting Gallade on the head

A boy from the other end of the street was watching her, he kept watching her waiting for her to sing. He needed her to sing or he would of failed. He would of been the joke of his friends. She just had to sing.

Luna started humming quietly to herself but Gallade nudged her wanting her to sing like she always did.

"Ok Gallade but only for you," Luna smiled, she only ever smiled for Gallade. She started to sing louder.

Can't count the years on one hand  
That we've been together  
I need the other one to hold you  
Make you feel, make you feel better

Her singing was beautiful, the boy was shocked he knew she was good but not that good.

It's not a walk in the park  
To love each other  
But when our fingers interlock,  
Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it  
'Cause after all this time I'm still into you

He quickly got out his camera and started to record her singing. She was perfect.

I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far  
'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you...

Gallade stopped her singing and ran to end the of the street.

"Gallade come back here!" Luna shouted running after Gallade "Where are you going?"

She came to a stop, she saw Gallade had used Physic on a boy about her age maybe a bit older. He was the boy with the camera.

"What's with the camera?" Luna questioned glaring at him

"Ok don't think I'm some kind of perv because I'm not, I'm part of a new band and we need a lead singer," the boy replied desperately

"How does that involve me?"

"Well we heard you were a great singer and we want you to be the lead singer," he smiled awkwardly "My name's Ace by the way,"

"I'll do it," Luna replied smirking, Gallade looked completely shocked "I know I didn't want to be part of the school band but this band seems different,"

Gallade let Ace go and he decided to walk Luna home. He didn't think she would actually say yes. She always seemed so cold so indifferent like she didn't care for anybody, Ace was so caught up in his thoughts that he walked straight into Luna's front door. Embarrassing.

"It might help if the door was open," Luna chuckled slightly

* * *

**That's chapter 2 finished! That was fun to write and you might have guessed that Flower is me! Frankie just happened to crash into Luna and Nathan will probably be in the story too, Ace isn't another OC it's just a random name I made up so yeah xD Oh and if you did have a cover story image I would love for you to send it to me :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I'm back and ready to write. Now if you've been reviewing my stories for a long time you'll know that I tend to update everyday and then not update for like 2 weeks xD I don't have a proper schedule for updating I just do it when I can so yeah. Anywho enjoy the chapter while I go and make some Tea :D**

_**Slanted Writing **_**- Flashback**

* * *

"Dad I'm home," Luna called shutting the door behind her

"Hello sweetheart, oh, who's this?" Luna's dad asked getting suspicious

"This is Ace, he wants me to be in his band and no I'm not dating him," Luna replied coldly dragging Ace up the stairs and Gallade following her

"Well, ok then," Luna's dad said walking back into the kitchen to make dinner

Luna's room had black wallpaper and a black carpet, she had lots of music posters and a few of her own paintings hanging about the room. Her deep red guitar was neatly placed in the corner and on her oak bedside cabinet there was a picture of her dad, her mum and herself. The picture was in a purple frame, which was her mum's favourite colour, and there was a single lily in front of it.

"Hey Luna, who's this woman?" Ace asked curiously

"That's my mum," Luna said turning to look out of the window

"Well where is she?" said Ace

"She's dead," Luna whispered tears filling her eyes, she began to feel empty. She felt so small, so insignificant like she didn't ever matter

"Well maybe we should talk more about the band," Ace said quickly trying to change the subject

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

Ace had left and Luna had some thinking to do. She would have to move out and go live with the band, she would have to leave her dad. All she ever wanted was to be a singer and become famous to make her mum proud, she knew that's what she wanted so why didn't she say yes staright away? Why did she say "I'll think about it"? She knew this was the perfect opportunity for her. Of course she would still be going to school but she would be playing gigs, singing to hundreds of people showing them what she can really do. Ace had given her his number and she had made up her mind. Ring ring, ring ring.

"Hello this is Ace speaking,"

"Hey Ace it's Luna, I just wanted to tell you that I've accepted your offer and I'm going to be in your band,"

"That's great! I'll meet you after school with the others,"

"See you then,"

Luna hung up the phone and released Clefable from it's Pokeball. Clefable was her mum's Pokémon, Clefable was the only other thing she had to remember her mum by. She never really battled with Clefable, she didn't want anyone to see her. She carefully opened her bedroom door and started to walk downstairs, she told Clefable to follow her.

"Dad I need to tell you something," Luna said nervously, she started to shake. Why was this so hard?

"What is it sweetie?" Her dad asked

"I'm going to be the lead singer of Ace's band," her dad grinned a big grin "But dad it means I have to move out and go live with the band,"

"Luna if this is really what you want to do then do it," he said seriously

"What?" Luna said shocked

"You've always wanted to be a singer and this is your big chance and I don't want to hold you back," he replied

"Thank you dad," she whispered, hugging him tightly

* * *

**School - Music Class**

It was Music, Luna's favourite lesson but of course she had to sit next to Flower again. What she didn't know was that it was going to be even worse this time. Ursula. Ursula Urara the most popular girl in school and Luna's sworn enemy. Oh how she hated Ursula. She was the type of girl who thought she was better than everyone else, especially Luna.

"Sir do I really have to sit next to the Goth freak?" Ursula whined

"Yes you do have to sit next to Luna Ursula," Mr Wallace replied, getting slightly annoyed

"For your information Ursula I'm not a Goth and I would really appreciate if you shut the hell up," Luna said coldly glaring at Ursula

"Whatever," Ursula replied glaring right back

"Now class I need two people to sing any song they want so we can judge them on their performance and sound," Mr Wallace announced

"I'll sing Mr Wallace!" Ursula stood right up and walked to the front of the class

"Ok, anyone else?" Mr Wallace said "Luna I think you should sing,"

"Oh no Mr Wallace, Luna's tone death you would be better off only having me perform," Ursula smirked

"I'll sing," Luna said standing up and walking to the front of the class, Ursula was glaring at her and she was glaring right back.

Things were about to get very competitive. Who will be the best performer and who will sit back down in shame?

* * *

**Yay I finally finished! I don't know how that chapter went but I think it went pretty well so I'm happy :D Hope you enjoyed it and see you in the nest chapter! Oh and also still need a cover image for this story and I can't find one so if you have one send it to me and if I use it you will be featured in any story of mine as an OC for one chapter! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, I'm back and ready to write! So in the last chapter Luna and Ursula were about to have a singing battle, I wonder who will win? *Cough* Luna *Cough* sorry I have something in my throat. Anyway enjoy the chapter xD**

* * *

Luna and Ursula were standing confidently in front of the class. You don't know how much Luna didn't want to do this but she had to beat Ursula. She just wanted wipe that smug smirk off her face. Well she already knew she was going second because Ursula always went first. She always says "Let the best be the best and let them go first" which is pretty stupid but it's Ursula so it's going to be.

"Ursula I guess you're going first?" Mr Wallace sighed, he didn't even know why he bothered asking

"Yes I am," Ursula smirked confidently, she began to sing

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,_  
_And they're like_  
_It's better than yours,_  
_Damn right it's better than yours,_  
_I can teach you, _  
_But I have to charge_

She sang confidently

_I know you want it, _  
_The thing that makes me, _  
_What the guys go crazy for._  
_They lose their minds, _  
_The way I wind,_  
_I think its time_

She continued to sing, she was getting better

_La la-la la la,_  
_Warm it up,_  
_La la-la la la,_  
_The boys are waiting,_

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,_  
_And they're like_  
_It's better than yours,_  
_Damn right it's better than yours, _  
_I can teach you, _  
_But I have to charge_

She ended the song there, she did really well. Who knew she was such a good singer?

The whole class clapped. Mr Wallace looked impressed, even he didn't know she could sing like that. Well it was Luna's turn now and of course Ursula had to give her little "comment".

"Good luck Luna, you're gonna need it," Ursula said as she walked over to Mr Wallace

It was Luna's turn. She needed to beat her. She just had to. She began to sing

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore._  
_It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score._  
_And why do we like to hurt so much?_

_I can't decide_  
_You have made it harder just to go on_  
_And why, all the possibilities, well I was wrong_

She sang beautifully with so much passion, the whole class was shocked

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._  
_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._  
_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating._  
_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here._  
_'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here._  
_I still try, holding onto silly things, I never learn_  
_Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._  
_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._  
_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)_  
_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_Even Ursula was shocked. Flower jumped up and started to dance and Frankie followed and Nathan (Flower's boyfriend) did as well_

_Pain make your way to me, to me._  
_And I'll always be just so inviting._  
_If I ever start to think straight,_  
_This heart will start a riot in me,_  
_Let's start, start, hey!_

_Why do we like to hurt so much?_  
_Oh why do we like to hurt so much?_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa!_  
_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._  
_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._  
_Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,_  
_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. _

Luna finished singing and just stood there. Silence... The whole class started to applaud! People started to whistle and chant her name. She thought to herself, is this what a concert is like? People shouting my name asking for more.

"Well class I think Luna is our winner," Mr Wallace said kindly "Congratulations,"

"You only won because this stupid class doesn't know _real _talent," Ursula spat

* * *

**After School**

Luna had met up with Ace and they were waiting outside of the gates for the rest of the band. Luna wondered what they would be like, what if they didn't like her or what if they thought she was a bad singer! All these flooded into her mind, she began to fell dizzy but she couldn't just leave now. This was her dream.

"Hey Ace, oh is this Luna then?" a boy around Luna's age asked curiously

"Yeah this is her," Ace replied "Luna this is Ricky, he's the lead singer,"

"Nice to meet ya," Ricky replied "Oh, this is Chase he's the drummer,"

"It's really cool to meet you guys," Luna said casually

"So well we have to get going so maybe we'll see you tomorrow after school with your things?" Chase asked

"My things?" Luna questioned

"Yeah you're moving in tomorrow," Ace answered as they all left giving a slight wave

She was moving in tomorrow. Tomorrow! Luna never thought that she would have to move in so soon but she had to. This is her dream and she wasn't going to give it up for anything. Quickly she ran home, she rushed into her bedroom and started to pack her things. Her whole life was about to change.

* * *

**So that's that! Oh and guess what? Come on guess! Ok ok I'll tell you, I still need a cover image for this story so whoop de doo for me xD Anyway hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you in the next one! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm back! Yay I'm back yay xD Anyway so this is the fifth chapter and I want to thank you all for your support so to show my appreciation you can have these lovely Christmas T-Shirts from the "Pokémon Truth or Dare Show". The shirts have a Pokeball with a Santa hat on in the middle and all the hosts at the top :D Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Well she was back at school again, one more lesson and then she would be meeting Ace and the others. Everything was moving so fast, she thought they would at least give her maybe two weeks before she had to move in but no. She had to move in straight away. This being Luna's unlucky day, she had Maths for her last lesson. The worst part of it is that she has to sit next to Frankie. Frankie is the most idiotic person she thinks she has ever met, now he makes the whole class but Luna mainly because she's just a grumpy teenager however that's besides the point. All she keeps thinking is that it's one more lesson and then a whole new life will begin. Just one more lesson.

"Hey Luna!" Frankie shouted across the room grabbing everyone's attention

"Oh whoop de freaking doo," Luna mumbled "The idiot's already here,"

"Luna go sit down please," Miss Jasmine asked politely, she's never been a strict teacher "Oh Flower you'll be sitting on the other side of Luna today,"

"This day just keeps getting better and better," Luna mumbled sarcastically

The lesson was really boring in Luna's mind. The only think interesting happening was Frankie telling some funny jokes for once, even Miss Jasmine laughed. The final bell rang and Luna was the first person to get out of the classroom but then Frankie had to stop her.

"Hey Luna do you think we could go out sometime like on a date?" Frankie asked nervously

"No," Luna replied coldly starting to run again

"Please?" Frankie shouted

"No, now leave me alone!" Luna moaned

* * *

**Outside The School Gates**

Luna has been waiting there for about ten minutes now, god where were these idiots? She was thinking about just going home but she had already packed up all her stuff and she couldn't be bothered to talk to her dad about his new favourite cooking show. She waited for another ten minutes and finally they turned up. She was about to let her temper out.

"Oh hey Luna," Ricky said casually "How have you been?"

"How have I been?" Luna screamed "I've been waiting here for twenty minutes waiting for you idiots!"

"Oh yeah sorry about that," Chase replied "We were a bit busy decorating your room for you,"

"Ok now lets stop talking and go to the apartment," Ace said as he dragged Luna into the car

God were these guys idiots, making her wait that long and then just brushing it off. If they weren't offering her this position in their band they would be dead like five minutes ago. Well now she wondered how they decorated her room. Ace has seen her old room so they must of decorated it like that, well at least she hoped they did.

* * *

**At The Apartment**

Well it had been about ten minutes since they entered the house and Ace, Ricky and Chase were already knocked at on the floor. They had decorated her room pink. No but it doesn't just have pink it has rainbows and pink fluffy unicorns and of course Nyan Cat was playing. Yeah so as soon as she had seen this they were all knocked out. At least she had found their decorating supplies so she started to re-decorate and she wasn't going to just stop there...

* * *

**I thought the whole pink rainbow room thing would be funny so I added it, tell me what you think of it in the reviews. Oh and also tell me how your Christmas was too! I hoped you enjoyed and I'll see you next time :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating but my laptop is broken so I'm doing this all on an iPad and it's pretty hard for me so I hope you enjoy the chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon or any of the songs used in this chapter. One day I'll own Pokemon! :3**

* * *

Luna was currently sitting comfortably on the beige living room sofa waiting for the boys to wake up. She had re-decorated her room so it was black and had a black fluffy rug on the oak floor, she had put the picture of her mum, dad and herself on her bedside cabinet with the white Lily. The boy's room had undergone a little change too, Luna had put posters of their least favourite singer, Dustin Beaver, all over the room and she had put little Smoochum plushies on each of their beds. Ricky raised his head from the floor and turned to look up at Luna who was giving him a death stare.

"What's wrong?" Ricky asked annoyed as he rubbed his head in pain

"You decorated my room pink," she replied shouting

"So?" Ricky said "It was just a joke,"

"Just a joke, eh?" Luna smirked "Why don't you go look in your room,"

He walked to the room and opened the door slowly. Silence. He ran out of the room, jumping and screaming. He ran over to Luna and picked her up by the collar of her black shirt.

"I can't believe you did that!" he screamed

"It's just a joke, no big deal," Luna teased, sticking her tongue out at him

The other boys had woken up and were sitting on the sofa with Ricky and Luna. Ace and Chase were glaring at Luna for they had seen the mess she has made of their room. Ricky was flicking through the channels on the TV until a news report caught his attention. It was about a singing competition for bands, the winning bands would get a record deal and £10,000. All four of them jumped up, looked at each other and nodded, they were all thinking the same thing. They were entering this competition. Ace ran swiftly into their room to get his guitar, Chase followed so he could get his drum set. Ricky had brought two microphones in and gave one to Luna, the microphone was black and had her name engraved in white on the side of it. They did this for her? She smiled to herself and looked up at Ricky who was smiling sweetly at her. Ace and Chase had set up their instruments and were ready to practice, Luna and Ricky got into position.

"What are we going to sing for the first round?" Chase asked throwing his drumsticks in the air

"No idea, Luna got any ideas?" Ace wondered

"Hmm," she thought for a moment "How about Timber?"

"That's perfect!" Ricky exclaimed "I could do the rapping and you could sing,"

"Let's get to it then!" Chase said, starting to drum the beat

* * *

The band had finished the practice and they sounded pretty good together. Luna was laying in her bed, watching a comedy movie. She was laughing so hard that all the boys came rushing in wondering what the hell she was doing. When they saw she was just watching a movie they all sighed and walked back to their room, Luna just laughed some more. As she checked her phone for the time, she decided it was time to go to sleep as she had to get up early for school. She turned off the TV and turned to look at the picture of her family. A silent tear fell down her cheek as she remembered how pale her mum looked when she got stabbed. She remembered the blood flooding out of her body. She remembered the last thing her mum said to her, 'No matter what you do, I'll always love you'. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep, the memories never leaving her mind.

It was morning and the sun was brightly shining through her window, she was choosing an outfit to wear when her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" she answered

"Hello sweetie, I just wanted to see how the first night at your new apartment was," her dad said happily

"It was fine dad," Luna replied "I have to get ready for school so I'll talk to you later,"

"Bye sweethea-" Luna had cut him off before he could finish, she went back to choosing an outfit and pulled some clothes out of her wardrobe. She quickly changed into a black off the sleeve jumper, dark denim skinny jeans and black laced up boots. As she walked into the kitchen, each of the boys threw a piece of toast at her without even looking up from their phones. She huffed and walked moodily out of the door.

* * *

While she was walking to school she let out her Jigglypuff so she could have some exercise. Luna had nicknamed her Jigglypuff Puff. Puff was different from other Jigglypuffs, she always wore a bright pink bow by her right ear and her singing surprisingly didn't put people to sleep. Luna didn't mind though, she loved how unique Puff was and she wouldn't change her for the world. As she entered the school gates she immidietaly saw Ursula picking on some first grader girl. Sighing, she walked over to Ursula and stood in front of the younger girl.

"What are you doing you goth freak?" Ursula questioned angrily

"Stopping you from picking on some first grader," Luna sighed and gently pushed the first grader away

"Just mind your own business," Ursula strutted passed her, "accidentally" hitting her shoulder

Casually, she walked into her Art Class where she sits next to Frankie, she sits next to him in nearly every lesson. She thinks her teachers just want him to annoy her, if that's what they're doing it's working perfectly. It was about half way through the lesson and Frankie hadn't said a single word or made a single joke. Something was wrong. Everyone next to her knew this too, he's never like this. He's constantly making jokes and talking, you can never get him to shut up! Luna poked him in the cheek, he didn't even flinch. She poked him again, nothing. She poked him for the third time... He jumped up and started shouting random jokes, none of them had anything to do with the lesson, he was just saying them. Their teacher, Miss Viola, didn't do anything to stop him, she just stood there and stared wide eyed and open mouthed. The bell rang and everyone quickly rushed out of the classroom while Luna just walked casually, Frankie behind her. He kept asking her to go on a date with him, to which Luna replied with "You ask me that one more time, I swear to God I'll kick you into next week"

* * *

She walked into the apartment to see that the band had gotten all the instruments and microphones prepared for the next practice. She went into her room and began to change into her black onesie and grey slipper boots. When she was changed she went into the kitchen and saw all the boys attempting to prepare dinner. They were trying to make pancakes and had gotten the pancake mix all over the walls and on the floor. There was a distinct burning smell that filled her nose, all the boys looked at her and scratched the back of their heads laughing awkwardly. Sighing, she grabbed a cloth and began to clean the walls, she jumped up onto the counter to reach the high places. Ace had got his guitar and started to play the beat to 'Timber', Chase had got his drumsticks and was the drumming the beat on the counter. Ricky looked at her and smirked, she smirked back. They were ready for the competition, they were going to win it. This band is going to be hitting the big league. She picked up her microphone and started to sing.

* * *

**Yay I finished the chapter! It took me longer to write this chapter because I kept taking snack breaks so yeah xD Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review! :D**


End file.
